1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeable trailer hitch pin assembly for pickup trucks and the like in which the trailer hitch is secured within the load bed of the pickup truck so that trailers can be removably secured thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different hitch designs. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,659,876, 3,433,503 and 4,256,324.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,876, a trailer hitch is disclosed which has a cylindrical socket that locks down over a trailer hitch ball that is secured to the load bed of a pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,503 discloses a trailer coupler having a socket on a goose neck carried by the trailer. The socket locks down over the hitch ball which is mounted to the bed of the pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,324 discloses a retractable trailer hitch mounted in a truck bed that is recessed within the load bed of a pickup truck in a subframe secured to only the bed portion of the pickup truck.
Applicant's universal trailer hitch assembly has an under load bed support frame secured to the frame of the pickup truck in combination with a reinforcing plate secured on top of the load bed and to the support frame providing a universal socket into which a variety of trailer hitch pin or ball configurations can be positioned. The trailer hitch support frame is adjustable and can be mounted under the load bed of the pickup truck without having to raise the bed.